


Knife at Your Neck

by sarriathmg



Series: Kinkmas exchange 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Damian Wayne, Dom Tim Drake, Dom/sub, Formalwear, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Restraints, Sub Damian Wayne, Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Just some art with subby Damian.Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Kinkmas exchange 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Knife at Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/gifts).



> kudos to the requester for providing timdami and Colin/Damian prompts, the world definitely needs more of these ships.
> 
> Hope you like these!
> 
> PS: Damian is older than his canon age here, but idk by how much exactly.


End file.
